Business processes are typically designed to identify tasks to be performed in order to complete a goal. An end user can generate a business process for a particular workflow using existing tools. The user may then use a business process management (BPM) engine to map the business process into an executable service workflow.
Conventional BPM engines are designed to map a particular business process into an executable service workflow in a single data center. As such, conventional BPM engines are not designed to generate business processes that span multiple data centers, such as a hybrid cloud environment, in a way that minimizes a cost of execution while meeting quality of service requirements.